The Warrior
by Melody643
Summary: Find out what happens when A student who was sent off at the end of 4th year comes back at the request of Dumbledore to help with the war. Draco x OC
1. Return of the Rebel

In the world of Harry Potter, the war was starting to hit closer to home. Dumbledore set preparations for assisstance for Harry to find the horcruxs. A pureblood family who was neutral during the first war offered their help. A young witch who was in Harry's year was sent off at the end of 4th year to train privately. Her name was Miranda Sinclaire and she was a Slytherin. About a month before Dumbledore died, he wrote a letter to Miranda for her to come back to England. One night, Minerva McGonagall was at Hogwarts going thru some of Albus's things when the floo network activated. Someone in a black cloak with stars on it stepped out of the fireplace carrying a black messenger bag w/ the Slytherin Crest on it.

"Who are you?" Minerva asked.  
"Dumbledore sent for me to return." They said.  
"Welcome back," Dumbledore's portrait said. "Miss Sinclaire."

The person pulled her hood off to reveal Miranda Sinclaire. McGonagall recognized her long red velvet colored locks and piercing violet eyes. Minerva told her where the order was and told her she would let the order know she was coming. Meanwhile at the Weasley home, Molly was cleaning the kitchen when Arthur came in thru the kitchen door.

"Molly? Minerva just contacted me." Arthur said.  
"What for?" Molly asked.  
"Someone is coming here." Arthur said.

Just then, they heard a loud pop outside. They went outside to see a person walking up the path in a black cloak. As they approached Arthur and Molly, Molly saw the Slytherin Crest on their bag.

"Reveal yourself." Molly said.

They took off their hood to reveal a young lady about Ron's age. Arthur recognized her as the heiress to the Sinclaire Family.

"Hello again Mr. Weasley." She said.  
"Welcome to our home, Miranda." Arthur said.

They let sher inside and helped her get set up on the couch. Miranda took off her cloak to reveal a red sundress and black peep-toe pumps.

"Where is your bathroom?" Miranda asked.  
"Second door past the kitchen." Molly said.

Miranda went into her bag and took out a bundle of clothes. She headed to the bathroom and closed the door when she got there. She locked the door and started the water in the shower. She took out her wand and made a few of her things appear in the bathroom before she stripped out of her dress. She got into the shower and let the water cascade over her. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Molly was making a sandwich for Miranda when Ginny came downstairs.

"Mommy? I cam to say good night." Ginny said.  
"Alright dear." Molly said hugging her. "Good night."

Ginny heard the shower running in the downstairs bathroom. She looked toward the sofa and saw a black bag. Ginny walked closer to the bag and saw the Slytherin House Crest.

"Mom? Whose bag is this?" Ginny asked  
"Why do you ask?" Molly asked.  
"Just curious." Ginny asked.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and a lady about Harry's age stepped out wearing a silver night gown with white fluffy robe over it. She took out a silver hair claw from the pocket and put up her hair with it.

"I made you a sandwich. I hope that's okay." Molly said.  
"That's okay." Miranda said.

Miranda sat at the table as Molly put the sandwich in front of her. After eating, Miranda went over to the couch and went thru her bag. Ginny watched as she pulled out a black box and put it in her lap.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.  
"Your brothers and father know who I am." She said.  
"Her name in Miranda Sinclaire." Arthur said as he came in thru the kitchen door.  
"Why didn't she tell me her name myself?" Ginny asked.  
"Because of Ron." Arthur said. "You know how he feels about Slytherin House."  
"True." Ginny said.

Miranda opened the box to reveal a silver gun. Miranda took out a box of bullets from her bag and opened them to reveal silver bullets with a blue glow coming from them.

"Whats that for?" Ginny asked.  
"I have to do something tomorrow." Miranda said as she started loading the gun.

Miranda went to bed after loading the gun and Molly covered her up with a colorful quilt.


	2. The Spy and Rescue Mission

The next morning, Miranda was up at dawn making breakfast for everyone. She had a pair of big silver headphones on her ears as she was cooking. As she was finisfing the eggs at the stove, the twins, Fred and George came downstairs to see a buxom beauty in black shorts and red strapless top cooking at the stove. Her long velvet red locks were put up with a pair of golden style sticks. Fred walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Miranda grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back.

"Ahh!" Fred groaned when his back hit the floor.

She took her off her headphones and settled them around her her neck. She looked down to see Fred Weasely lying on the floor and turned to see George by the stairs laughing.

"Really Fred!?" Miranda said.  
"Miranda?" Fred asked when he saw her face.  
"Yep." Miranda said before helping him off the ground.

Ron came downstairs and saw his brothers hugging a lady he didn't recognize. When George pulled away from her, he recognized her as Miranda Sinclaire, the Rebel of Slytherin House.

"Get out of here, you bitch!" Ron shouted.

Miranda turned around to see Ron staring her down. She walked around the table and stood a couple of feet in front of him.

"Make me." Miranda challenged, crossing her arms.

Ron's parents and other siblings came down into the kitchen when they heard the shouting. Bill Weasley watched as Ron threw a punch at Miranda. She grabbed his wrist before she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She shoved him back into the floor and kneeled down by him on one knee.

"Let me enlighten you on something." Miranda said. "Don't let my looks fool you. I will knock you ass to the floor if you mess with me again." She said in a threating tone.

Miranda stood up and and went over to the stove as the twins went over to Ron to help him up. She started bringing different dishes to the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made breakfast for everyone." Miranda said.  
"Not at All." Molly said.

Everyone sat around the table as she bought the last of the dishes to the table. After eating, Miranda went over to her bag and sat down on the sofa after she grabbed it. She put her bag on the coffee table and went digging thru it. She took out a belt with a bunch of compartments on it and started going threw her bag again. Later on that day, Miranda was getting ready for her mission. She put on her black skinny jeans and her purple short sleeve top. She put on her black over the knee platform boots and her black gloves up to above her elbows. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her bag.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
"I have a mission to do at Malfoy Manor." Miranda said.

She put on her weapon belt and strapped her dagger to her thigh. She put her wand in the holster on her hip before she grabbed her black leather knee lenghth coat. She put on her coat and grabbed her shot gun. After loading up her shotgun, she went into her bag and took out a small toy black Hummer truck. She walked outside and tossed the toy toward the road.

"Engorgio!" Miranda shouted.

The toy transformed into a life size version with chrome detailing. She walked over to her truck and got inside. She started off her truck and drove off for her mission. She switched on the invisability mode on the truck and it diappeared from view. Meanwhile at sMalfoy Manor, the deatheaters were starting to arrive for a meeting. About half a mile away from the front gates, Miranda was watching the manor from her truck. She went into the center console and took out a small listening device in the shape of a bug with a launcher. She loaded up the device in the launcher and rolled down the passenger side window. She pulled the trigger, sending the bug toward a death eater walking thru the gate. She pressed a button on her radio sending out a signal to Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley? Are you there?" She asked.

At the Weasley home, Bill was in the living room when her heard Miranda come over the walkie-talkie she left on the coffee table.

"Miranda? Its Bill." He said.  
"Get a pen and paper. I stuck a listening device on one of the death eaters and the meeting is about to start." Miranda said.  
"Got it." Bill said.

Back in Miranda's truck she was loading up to fufill her rescue mission. Dumbledore knew that Draco and his mother had been forced into the Dark Lord's ranks because of Lucius and wanted to help them escape. Miranda has been friends with Draco since first year but not many people knew that and she wanted to help him as well.

"Bill? You still there?" Miranda asked.  
"I'm here." Bill said.  
"I'm about to do the rescue mission. Keep listening to the rescue meeting, but when you hear fighting starts, turn off the speaker. Trust me, it's going to get ugly." Miranda said.  
"Alright." Bill said.

Miranda drove up to the gates and parked a couple of feet away from the gate. She put on her sunglasses and got out of her truck after she took off her coat. She kicked the door shut before stepping toward the gate. She put on her ruby and diamond ring before she stepped thru the barrier. In the meeting hall, the death eaters were listening to the Dark Lord. Wormtail was standing by a dark hallway when he felt something metal press the back of his neck.

"Don't move." A female voice snapped in his ear.

The woman took his wand and pokked him in the back with something metal.

"Lead me to the meeting." She said.

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was talking when Wormtail was thrown into the meeting, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted. "What the..."

Wormtail cut him off by pointing to the doorway. Voldemort looked toward the door to see a young woman about Draco's age in the doorway holding a shotgun.

"Who are you?" He demanded.  
"None of your business, asshole." She said pointing her gun at the table.

Bellatrix got up along with Yaxley and Umbridge to attack her when she set off a huge smoke bomb. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy felt someone pull them from their chairs and they were pushed out the doorway.

"Go to the truck outside now!" The person told them.

Voldemort took out his wand and made the smoke disappear to see the woman sitting in mid-air holding a set of silver chains while swinging the end of it in a circle.

"What did you do?" Voldemort aked.  
"Notice anyone missing?" She asked.

Voldemort looked at the table to see that not only was Draco and Narcissa Malfoy missing but Piaus was missing as well.

"Where is he!?" Voldemort demanded.  
"Look up." She said.

Voldemort looked up to see Piaus hanging from the ceiling with a silver chain wrapped around his neck. Bellatrix and Yaxley ran at the girl to kill but what they were about to find out was that the girl was very deadly. She swung the chain in her hand around knocking Yaxley in the face as she grabbed her silver Desert Eagle gun from the holster on her hip. She pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Bellatrix's side. Umbridge ran at her when Miranda did a round house kick knocking her across the face. She threw out the chain in her hand and it caught Yaxley around his ankles. She yanked on the chain bring him down to his knees and hogtied him. She picked up her shotgun and swung around before crack a shot at Fenir Grayback as he came at her from behind her. The shot hit him in the stomach making him cripple to the floor. She turned to Voldemort with her shot gun as she put her Desert Eagle away in its holster.

"Good luck trying to take over the Ministry and Hogwarts." Miranda said before pulling the trigger.

The shot hit Voldemort in the shoulder just as she apparated to her truck outside. She got in her truck to see Narcissa in the front seat and Draco in the backseat.

"Hang on." Miranda said.

She started off her truck and drove off away from the manor.


End file.
